Conceding a point
by goldpiece
Summary: Brennan takes a bet that she will concede the existence of Heaven if Booth can prove that Hell exists. August CBPC entry.


_AN: This is an entry for the August 'Cullen's Bull Pen Challenge'. The challenge is 'Souvenir Tee Shirt'…A member of the cast must get a souvenir tee shirt from a location, but there has to be a story related to that shirt. For more information on the challenge, go to live journal and look up the bonesonfox community. All information is there. I hope to see others put out pieces for the challenge._

"Booth, there's no possible way for you to prove that heaven exists. It's a construct invented by religion to provide answers to questions of a philosophical nature." Brennan sat across from her partner as she sipped on a cup of coffee, watching the obvious anger wash across his face.

"What do you mean there's no way? Just because you have to have proof for everything doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"I suppose next you're going to tell me that the tooth fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny are all real as well?"

"No, I wasn't going to say that, but sometimes you need to take things with a little faith. Not everything can be explained away with science."

"Yes it can."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes. There is no phenomenon that exists that science can't prove or disprove." Booth leaned his forearms on the table and looked at Brennan.

"Okay, what about those people who are diagnosed with a disease and then are miraculously cured of the disease. Wouldn't that be proof of powers beyond scientific convention?"

"No. There would obviously be a misdiagnosis involved. Someone doesn't just have cancer one day and the next day not. That's impossible."

"You know what your problem is? It isn't that you have to have proof, it's that you don't want to be proven wrong."

"That's ridiculous Booth."

"Is it? What would it take to get you to believe that heaven exists?"

"Actual physical proof of its existence." Booth sighed and looked away from his partner. She was stubborn to no end, and there had to be a way to prove this to her. As he took a sip of coffee, the door to the diner opened as two guys walked in sporting Michigan State sweatshirts. Go spartans, Booth thought with a smile as the two college students sat at the counter.

"How about this Bones, if I can show you irrefutable proof that Hell exists, would you concede the point that Heaven exists?" Brennan looked at her partner with one eyebrow raised. He seemed pretty confident that he could prove this to her, and she had to say that she was intrigued.

"Fine, if you can prove without a shadow of a doubt that Hell exists, which it doesn't by the way, then I will concede the existence of Heaven." Booth smirked at his partner and held out his hand.

"Okay, we'll shake on this." Brennan took his hand and they shook. As she pulled her own hand away, she crossed her arms and leaned in over the table. "What happens if you can't prove the existence of Hell?" Their faces were mere inches apart, and Booth could feel the gentle puff of her breath wash over his skin.

"What do you want to have happen," he asked, his voice lowering and sending a shiver down Brennan's back.

"I'll pick your punishment later," she said with a curl up of her lips. Booth smiled too and shook his head.

"I suppose I should be scared, but I look forward to whatever you plan."

"So you're admitting I'm right?"

"No, not at all, I'm just saying that whatever you decide will probably be good, it's just a shame that you won't be able to have me do whatever it is that you want me to do."

"You say that now, but just wait. You'll feel differently when you can't prove your point."

"Then it's a good thing I can prove my point, huh?" Booth leaned back and threw a few bills on the table before he stood up. "I'll see you later Bones." Now he just had some plans to arrange.

XxXxX

Brennan woke up to the sound of pounding on her front door. She rolled over in her bed and groaned at the rude interruption. That did absolutely nothing however to end the pounding. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and padded down the hall as she tugged at the oversized tee shirt she wore. This had better be good, she thought as she yanked open the front door.

"Good morning Bones," Booth said as he sidled in past his disgruntled partner and handed her a cup of steaming coffee.

"What do you want Booth," she asked as he plopped down on her couch to make himself comfortable.

"I want you to take your cute butt into the bedroom, put on some clothes and come with me."

"Oh? And where are we going?"

"I've got your proof arranged, and we're going to see you concede the existence of heaven."

"And this proof requires me to be up at five in the morning?"

"Yup. Now hurry up and get dressed Bones. I don't want to miss being able to gloat for once." Brennan glared at him before turning on her heel and heading back to her bedroom. This ought to be interesting, she thought and closed the door behind her.

It didn't take long for her to get ready, and soon they were on their way to wherever it was that Booth was taking them. So she was quite surprised when they arrived at Dulles International.

"Booth, why are we here?"

"Because we have a plane to catch." He didn't say anything else as he parked, and raced around the car to open her door. As Brennan got out of the car, she crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"Your proof requires a flight?"

"Absolutely Bones." Booth simply smiled at his partner and guided her into the terminal. She kept her eyes sweeping around, trying to determine exactly where it was that they were going, but this wasn't the usual area she'd been to.

"Where exactly are we going?" She couldn't help the question as Booth led her outside and toward a small, private jet.

"I couldn't risk you figuring out where we're going, so I asked Hodgins if we could borrow the Cantilever jet for this."

"Hodgins knows about our bet?"

"Yup, and he is completely on my side, especially after I presented my case."

"Huh." What on earth could this proof be if he was so confident that he would prove his case? Her mind whirled as they boarded the jet. His proof was out of the area obviously, but why would they need to fly somewhere? Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We aren't leaving the country are we?"

"Why the hell would we leave the country? No, we aren't going anywhere outside of the good ol' U.S. of A."

"Then where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now just relax and enjoy the trip."

The flight lasted a few hours during which Brennan found herself unable to sleep and completely intrigued as to their mystery location. Okay, so they weren't leaving the country. Booth certainly couldn't use weather or natural phenomenon to prove his point because feelings over nature were subjective.

"You ready to go?" The plane had taxied and they were ready to disembark. Brennan followed Booth from the plane and glanced around at the scenery.

"Are we in Detroit?"

"Very good Bones. Yes, we are in fact in Motor City, but this is not where I'm taking you, just a small stop on the way to our destination." Booth grinned as they reached a Lincoln Towncar, a driver opening the door for them.

"Let me guess, Hodgins had something to do with this?"

"Yup."

"Of course he did. Seriously Booth, tell me where we're going."

"No, absolutely not."

"You know I hate surprises."

"You just want me to give up some information. It's not gonna happen." Booth climbed into the town car and made himself comfortable as he patted the seat next to him and smiled at Brennan. "You coming?" With a sigh, she slid in next to him, the door closed behind her by the driver.

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

"I know, but that's why you love me right?"

"You wish," she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. She kept her eyes focused on the passing scenery as the driver got underway. Detroit was only a brief stop on their way to the final destination. Logically that meant their final destination was in Michigan, but where exactly? She wracked her brain trying to think of where in the state he could be taking her.

"Bones, stop thinking and just enjoy the trip." He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her back against the seat.

"I'm not going to enjoy anything until we get wherever it is we're going."

"Spoil sport," Booth responded but didn't move his arm. No, he was going to enjoy this, proving Brennan wrong. It didn't happen often, and it was always sweet when it happened. Yep, today was going to be a good day.

Three hours passed and the town car finally came to a stop. Booth shook Brennan gently to wake her, smiling as she cuddled closer into his shoulder.

"Bones, come on, wake up. We're here."

"Where are we?" She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she pulled out of sleep.

"We're in Hell."

"Ha ha, very funny Booth." She glared at him and moved away, not finding the joke amusing in the least.

"I swear to you, we are, just look out the window." Brennan shot him another dirty look before looking out the window. On a large rock just outside the window the words, "Welcome to Hell, MI." were painted.

"No, that is not fair."

"You said that if I could prove to you that Hell exists, then you'd concede the existence of Heaven, and here we are, in Hell." Booth smiled and could see steam practically rising out of his partner's ears.

"Hell, Michigan doesn't count."

"Yes, it does. You never set down rules as to how the evidence was presented. Since we are here in Hell, then Heaven has to exist, right?" Oh, if looks could kill.

"Fine," she muttered. "You've proven your point. Can we go now?"

"There's one thing I want to do first. Wait here." Booth opened the car door and hopped out, heading into Hell's General Store. While he was gone, Brennan stewed. This wasn't fair at all. She continued to grumble until Booth got back into the car. He had a plastic bag with him, and a huge grin on his face.

"What's in the bag," Brennan couldn't help but ask. Her partner reached into the bag and pulled out a tee shirt.

"This is for you," he said as he tossed it to her. "I expect you to wear it to work tomorrow when you tell everyone there that Heaven exists." Brennan glared at Booth as she looked at the shirt. On the front, in large letters were the words, 'I've been to Hell and Back'.


End file.
